<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Skits by The_Rat_in_Your_Closet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496448">Random Skits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rat_in_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Rat_in_Your_Closet'>The_Rat_in_Your_Closet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire emblem 3 houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Additional tags in Author’s notes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Degrading kink, Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan - Freeform, I’ll update later but lmao, M/M, Miklan is a decent person, Mpreg, no beta we die like Glenn, please forgive me I’m lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rat_in_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Rat_in_Your_Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random skits I think of that I’m too lazy to draw so I write and post to not forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Wish I Never Asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sylvain doesn’t believe Miklan can keep his dick wet and finds out while drinking hot coco. Aka finding out his brother was sleeping with his boyfriend’s older brother while drinking hot coco. Please be forgiving lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bit windy at night as both Miklan and Sylvain were out on the balcony at Miklan’s place. An apartment with the view of a busy street, one bathroom, one kitchen, small living room, and one bedroom. Sylvain drinking hot coco while Miklan was chewing some nicotine gum probably some fruity flavor. “So, tell me why you’re here tonight,” Miklan asks, sounding rather bored while looking at the sky. “Couldn’t find a girl to dick?”</p><p>       “Those days are behind me, Mik! I’m just here since my boyfriend was at a family gathering and ahaha- he’s not sure if he should introduce me yet so here I am,” Sylvain said while looking rather sheepish. “His family doesn’t know he’s gay.”</p><p>        “Just like how dad doesn’t know you’re bi or that I’m gay.”</p><p>        “Yep,” Sylvain took a sip of his hot coco after he responded. Noticing his brother looked a bit more annoyed than usual. “You look angrier than usual.”</p><p>        “I always look angry.” Sylvain deadpanned at his older brother because of the reply before going back inside to put more marshmallows in his hot coco.</p><p>         “Hey, Mik, where are the marshmallows in?”</p><p>         “Left middle drawer.”</p><p>         “Thanks,” Sylvain opened the messy drawer full of random items. Seeing condoms, condom wrappers, half empty lube bottles. While looking in the drawer he became confused. “Who would be willing to be fuck my older brother?” Sylvain asked himself while he continued to look for the marshmallows. Apparently he asked himself that too loudly because it was followed up by a scoff. </p><p>        “First of all you little shit, that’s none of your business, second of all I said left middle drawer. Not left top drawer.” Sylvain looked down and saw he was indeed looking at the wrong drawer. Closing the drawer he was currently looking in and opening the middle left drawer. Finding the marshmallows rather quickly and added a few to his hot coco and snacked on a few.</p><p>       “I’m just surprised someone is willing to sleep with you.”</p><p>       “Don’t believe me?”</p><p>       “No, I don’t,” Sylvain said as he walked back over to his older brother at the balcony.</p><p>       “Listen,” Miklan had said before calling someone, putting the person on speaker phone. The person picking up the phone almost immediately.</p><p>       “Miklan- I told you I was at a family gathering at my parents house,” the voice on the phone said. They’re trying to sound angry but it’s a bit obvious they aren’t. </p><p>       “I know, but I was hoping you’re up for a good time after the gathering,” Sylvain blinked a few times, ‘Why does this voice sound familiar...plus family gathering?’</p><p>      “Lannie, you already know my answer, dumbass. Let’s do it bareback this time,” the person seem to have covered the speakers but you can hear them yell ‘Okay okay! I’m coming- jeez,’ “Look I gotta hang up my brother is calling for me, love you,” the voice said before hanging up. ‘The voice that was calling for the caller-‘ Sylvain thought for a bit before he looked at Miklan with wide eyes.</p><p>       “Whats the dude’s name?” Sylvain asked, taking a sip of his hot coco afterwards.</p><p>       “Glenn,” Miklan said as he placed his phone in his pocket.</p><p>       “He has a younger brother named Felix? Last name Fraldarius?”</p><p>       “Yeah? Why you askin’?” Miklan looked over and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>       “I can’t believe you’re banging my boyfriend’s older brother...”</p><p>       “Oh yeah? Cool.”</p><p>       “WhAt do you mean just, ‘cool’ you’re banging GLENN FRALDARIUS! He’s literally the golden child AND probably rich from his job as a lawyer.”</p><p>       “So? I went to school with him since elementary to college. He’s a human.”</p><p>        “...You went to school with him?”

</p><p>        “I never told you that? Yeah I went to school with him, he’s my high school sweetheart.”

               “...This is just shock after shock.”
               
               “Wanna know more?”

               “No thanks,” Sylvain took another sip to try to wrap his head around the facts. “Don’t worry about kicking me out once he comes here, I gotta pick up Fe anyways by the time anyways.”

               “Alright,” Miklan spat out the gum and drank some water. Then crushing the bottle and throwing it into the little box on the balcony. Before getting a call from Glenn. 

                           “I’ll be arriving soon”

    To be continued, maybe-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. College AU - Miklenn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahhhh, Miklenn lives rent free in my brain so here’s my brain dump. +smut(degrading sex)and drinking</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miklan and Glenn both live on campus. They live separately since they didn’t know they’re at the same college. This is based on Washington’s programs. Also Glenn degradee and Miklan degrader.</p><p>Glenn: Law<br/>Miklan: Criminology (don’t question why I chose this idk either)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys wanna go to the college party hosted by Holst?” A loud voice belted from across the house. Followed by a snack and sigh. Then footsteps approaching one of the rooms.</p><p>“No thanks, I gotta study,” Glenn yelled back. He’s revising his notes and organizing is stuff. </p><p>“Alright- by the way, Holst’s roommate is gonna come over and stay here for the night since he doesn’t want to be at the party,” Balthus said while leaning on the doorframe after opening Glenn’s door.</p><p>”Alright, just tell him not to bother me yeah?”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure that’s not necessary.”</p><p>”Why not?”</p><p>”You’ll see.”</p><p>”Oi, Balthus let’s go,” another male voice said after passing by.</p><p>”Okay, Christophe, take care Glenn,” Balthus closed the door after saying that. Leaving the house with Christophe and walking down the street to the other campus house. Leaving Glenn all alone to do his work until a few minutes later there’s a knock on the door. Sighing he sets down his baby blue mechanical pencil and walks to the door to open it. Blinking a few times as he looked at the hunk of a man in front of him. Wild-fiery red hair with a mullet in the back. Soft brown eyes, strong jawline, arched eyebrows, a few scars on his face. Coupled with the clothes he was wearing that leaves little for the imagination, the thin black turtle neck clung onto his figure nicely. Showing his pecks and all. The black jeans fitting his toned legs snug. While the jean jacket was sleeveless so you could see the turtle back sleeves. This man in front of Glenn, was none other than his high school boyfriend, Miklan Anshutz Gautier. They had to break up because their parents found out, while Rodrigue was okay with it, the Margrave wasn’t so accepting despite his wife’s pleas. So they went their separate ways, so seeing Miklan in front of him was a great shock. It’s been almost three years, Glenn opted to do running start while Miklan went to PSSC.</p><p>“Miklan?” Glenn had to look up to make eye contact with Miklan. Being five foot five is not fun when the other person is six foot five.</p><p>”Happy to see me?” Miklan said with a smug look on his face.</p><p>“That smug look changed my answer from yes to no,” After staring at Miklan for a little longer he got closer to Miklan for a hug. Wrapping his arms around Miklan’s neck while Miklan had his arms securely around Glenn’s waist. “You still look as good as ever, tempting to just take a bite out of you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, sure pretty boy,” at this point Miklan had walked into the house and locks the door while basically carrying Glenn. Pretty boy is an accurate description of Glenn, he’s petite, has long navy blue hair down to his back, long lashes, and soft red lips. He usually wears clothes that are way too big for his body. Most of them are Miklan’s clothes he never returned. But since it’s been awhile he ever so slightly blushed and huffed. </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>”Don’t like the nickname pretty boy anymore?”</p><p>”Put me down.”</p><p>”Then let go.”</p><p>”You let go,” with that Miklan drops Glenn. He lands on his feet and starts to walk to his room.</p><p>”Follow me,” Glenn motions for Miklan to follow him and that he did. Opening the door to his room and welcoming Miklan in. “I didn’t know you were here- you could have moved in with me.”</p><p>”Eh, I didn’t know you were here either.”</p><p>”I thought I told you where I was going, dumbass.”</p><p>”I thought you said some other college,” a ‘hmph’ noise was made by Glenn and he puts away his journal and closed his laptop. </p><p>“Want a drink?”</p><p>”Whatcha got?”</p><p>”I have some Rosé.”</p><p>“You got anything else? Heineken? Corona?”</p><p>”I think we have...Blue Moon or Yanjing.”</p><p>“Yanjing then,” Glenn nods and left to get some. Leaving Miklan to look around his room. He looked around, his room was plain and simple with a photo of his little brother with his friends. Then one of when Glenn and him went on a date to the state fair. Along with a promise ring they decided to buy for fun once they were in sophomore year while being dumb teens. The door creaked open and Glenn stood at the door while Miklan was looking around. “I’m back,” Glenn walked over and handed Miklan an open bottle. Taking a sip from his own drink. Miklan grabbing the bottle and starts chugging it, stopping halfway and looking at Glenn. </p><p>“So what have you been up to? Doing what your father is wants?”</p><p>”Yeah, graduate, become a lawyer at his firm. What about you?”</p><p>”Enrolled in criminology. I got an idea on what I wanna do, which is to do policing to keep kids from ending up how I did when I was younger.”</p><p>“I doubt you’ll be paid enough to be able to live in the area you police in so you get to know the people.”</p><p>“Eh, I could work for a school.”</p><p>”True,” Glenn took a sip after responding. Seeing Miklan covering the open part of the bottle with his thumb instead of drinking. Tracing the rim with his thumb while looking at Glenn with a slight smile. He’s not doubt, he dated Miklan was three years, he knows what they look is asking for and clicks his tongue, feigning annoyance with Miklan. After thinking about what his ex wanted he chugs the rest of the bottle. His face and ears flushed red from the alcohol and sets down his bottle of Yanjing on the desk, he’s a bit tipsy but still sober enough to think properly.</p><p>”What do ya say, pretty boy?” This time Miklan was looking at him with a smirk and a lecherous look. </p><p>“Sure,” without missing a second after closing his curtains and locking the door he took off his clothes. Starting with his pants, while Miklan sat there watching while taking sips of his drink. “Lannie, do you have any lube or condoms?”</p><p>”I wasn’t expecting to get laid.”</p><p>”Fair point,” Glenn went to his desk to see if he had any. The Goddess seemed to like Glenn as he managed to find a bottle of lube. With a little tag on it that said “From Holst to Angry Midget. You’ll need it in the future, no need to thank me.” He remembers how weird and creepy the interaction with Holst was. But seriously the dude gave him lube but not condoms too? Taking off the tag and opening the new bottle before closing it again and tossing it at Miklan. Who while his back was turned has taken off his shirt and was working on taking off the rest, he caught the lube and sets it next to him before taking off his pants.</p><p>Glenn took off the hoodie he was wearing and walked over to Miklan. “On your knees,” Glenn does what he’s told and was on his knees. Taking off Miklan’s boxers and seeing the half hard cock, drooling at the sight of it. “Glenn you’re drooling.”</p><p>”Shut up,” Glenn said as he had to use both of his petite hands to hold it as he kissed the tip. Having his tongue swirl around the gland and slit before moving down to the base and licking the length like a popsicle. Oh Sothis how much he missed doing this and seeing Miklan’s impatient look. Glenn felt himself getting hard as he took in the thick rod, having done this too many times on Miklan to gag but he still tears up slightly. </p><p>“How many other men have you used your slutty mouth for?” Miklan taunted as Glenn was bobbing his head up and down. Earning himself a soft bite as a warning. With that Miklan weaves his hand through Glenn’s hair and held onto some as he started thrusting into Glenn’s mouth. “Look at you, on your knees so obediently for me, with your pretty little mouth stretched around my cock. You’re even drooling, you little cockslut.” All Glenn could respond with were moans. Miklan still new how to get him going after all these years. The thrusts got more frantic and soppy and soon after Miklan came. Depositing his bitter load down Glenn’s throat. </p><p>Glenn tried his best to down the bitter load, drinking it all before Miklan pulled out and motioned for him to get on the bed, and that he happily does. On his back with his legs spread apart for his ex. Hearing the sound of the bottle of lube opening and closing. A thick large finger slipping into his hole. Pumping in and out of him, to prevent any embarrassing noises escaping he bit down on his hand. Another finger slipping in and joining the other  one. Both fingers stretching him and caressing his prostate, Miklan paused for a bit only to add another finger. Causing Glenn to squeeze his eyes shut and bite down harder on his hand. It felt like hours until Miklan’s fingers pulled out, looking at the mess Glenn had already became, his hole pink and swollen clenching around nothing. “Y-you took longer than usual, asshole.”</p><p>”Just trying not to tear you in half,” Miklan said teasingly as he leaned over Glenn. Both hands holding onto the smaller mans thighs and spreads his legs apart. Lining up his length and pushing himself all the way in with a fluid thrust, pushing them both to the headboard of Glenn’s bed. Before starting to thrust at an unforgiving pace. Not giving Glenn time to adjust or to recover from having the wind knocked out of him. Miklan shifted their position making him hit a certain spot and also have him access to Glenn’s nape. Biting down instantly as he continued his merciless onslaught.</p><p>”W-wait!” Glenn cried out as it was too much, pain and pleasure assaulting him, wrecking him completely. Miklan still continued, sucking on the bite mark and bit Glenn all over, leaving bite marks everywhere, along with leaving hickeys everywhere. Even where people could clearly see. Glenn’s only response to all of this were wanton moans and pleas.</p><p>“Look at you, being such a shameless whore, how about you commit to being my personal cumdumpster again?” Miklan whispered into Glenn’s ear as his pace started to become frantic. Apparently these words pushed Glenn over the edge as he moaned Miklan’s name and came all over himself. Panting, drooling with tears rolling down his face. Feeling jittery and way too overstimulated, too fucked out of his mind to do much. It was probably just a few more minutes but to Glenn it felt like he was being pounded for another hour or two before Miklan came inside him. Only removing himself once he was soft again, nuzzling Glenn’s neck as he did so.</p><p>“What an awful time and way to ask me to be your boyfriend again.”</p><p>”You love the fact that it was like that.”</p><p>”Good point, but shut up,” Glenn reached for his nightstand were he had some tissues and wiped off his own cum before throwing the tissues in the trash. Feeling arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back down and facing Miklan. “Still into cuddling after sex?” He saw Miklan’s face turn slightly red and has a frown on his face.</p><p>”Shut up, you talk too much.”</p><p>”Uh-huh, I’m the one who talks a lot,” Glenn said sarcastically as he pulled the covers over to cover them. The both of them falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next morning:</p><p>Balthus: you think you did a good job being a wingman?</p><p>Holst: Fuck yeah I did.</p><p>Christophe: You guys are dumb you two could have just told them both instead of having Holst be some creep</p><p>Holst: Shhhh, it’s spicier this way</p><p>Christophe: .—. O k ,  c r e e p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dunno Man, seems a bit gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a fun night Glenn decides to tease Miklan. <br/>That would end in him getting smothered</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miklan looks tough and edgy but low key feels like the type to act like an absolute maiden at times. You cannot change my mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a soft moan from the satisfaction of being filled, Glenn simply lets his hips fall to the side once Miklan pulled out. Closing his eyes, planning to rest a bit before walking to the shower. Maybe he should ask Miklan to carry him there with the excuse it’s their first hookup. His eyes shot open since he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pulled him in, covering them both with a blanket. He’s tiny compared to Miklan so odds are he’s going to end up stuck on his own bed for the night instead of being able to clean up. Might as well tease him instead. “Wow, didn’t take the scary Miklan Anschutz Gautier would be such a little snuggle bug.”</p><p>”Shut up.” Glenn was staring at Miklan with a cheeky smile and poked his cheek. Seeing that Miklan’s face was just as red as his hair. Even his ears were red, which Glenn found adorable personally despite Miklan looking like a feral giant. </p><p>“Aww, why should I? Your blushing darker than you were when you were balls deep inside me,” he couldn’t help but snicker when Miklan grumbled and settled his face in the crook of Glenn’s neck. Hearing another ‘shut up’ from Miklan, their legs becoming entangled. “Is ‘Shut up’ all you can say, boo?”</p><p>”Mnn, just shut up and sleep already,” Miklan grumbled again, nipping Glenn’s neck as a mini retaliation.</p><p>”But this is fun, especially while being all snuggled up to a human heater.”</p><p>”For you yes, for me this is embarrassing.”</p><p>”Awe,” Glenn could tell Miklan was slowly angering from how embarrassed he was so he decided to stop. For now at least, “Alright, sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write down my brain rot</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love y’all too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>